Taking What's His
by Spongecatdog
Summary: Theo really can't stand that blue haired brat that's with his Big Brother, so he took matters into his own hands. Because there can only be one person who Noiz loves, and its definitely not Aoba.


**A/N So there's been a lot of talk about yandere!Theo lately, and I couldn't help myself. **

**WARNING: This contains major character death, blood, gore, somewhat graphic descriptions, and unhealthy relationships. To be fair tho, he's a yandere, so that is kind of expected, right?**

* * *

><p>Theo clenched his fist. A part of him realized that he was breathing way too fast to be good, but he decided he didn't care, because <strong>his<strong> big brother was with **someone else.** And that..that wasn't allowed. Wil- no, what was it he prefered to be called these days?- _Noiz_ could only be with **him**. Not some poor, blue haired floozy from Japan. How **dare** that little bitch take **his** big brother?!

Oh well.

Its not like it really mattered anymore.

At least, not when Theo was painted in his red blood. Theo lazily flicked some off of his fingers, watching the blood splatter against the wall. Despite the scum it came from, it decorated the wall quite nicely. Now that he was calmed down more, Theo wondered if he should have kept him alive. His screams _were_ quite lovely to hear…

Footsteps from outside of the door alerted Theo that someone was coming close. He grabbed the knife still covered in Aoba's blood. He didn't care to kill a servant if there was no need to do so, but he couldn't have someone run and tell his parents. There was no need to drag them in this so soon. They wouldn't understand, and then he would have to kill them too. A knock on the door seemed louder than ever in that second.

"Theo? Have you seen Aoba anywhere?"

Theo immediately perked up. Noiz! His big brother was here! Without thinking, he replied.

"I'm in here, big brother! Just cleaning up a mess I made!"

The door made a loud creaking noise as Noiz slowly opened the door. He squinted his eyes and stepped inside of the room to hunt for the lightswitch. His eyes had long been adjusted to the darkness, so he could see Noiz moving around in the dark with no problem at all.

"Why are you standing here in the dar-"

The lights flickered on as Noiz talked. The moment he saw the room, however, Noiz stopped in his tracks. Theo just continued to smile brightly at his older brother.

"What is it, Big Brother?"

Noiz looked like he was about to gag. His eyes were wide open in a mix of disbelief and despair. Theo tilted his head to the side with a slightly diminished smile. Why was Noiz looking so unhappy? All Theo did was destroy something keeping them apart. Theo walked slowly towards Noiz as if he was the one about to snap.

"Hey, Big Brother. Why do you look so unhappy? What's wrong?" Theo paused before smiling widely again. "Ah, is it because I made a mess? Its okay, Big Brother! I'll make sure someone cleans it up later although...his blood makes for a lovely painting, right?"

Theo turned around to marvel at the blood splattered walls and the organs he had ripped out of Aoba's body all over the room. Truly, it was a masterpiece. Theo's art instructor would be so proud of him. And to complete the picture perfect scene, Aoba's head lay on the pillow at the top of the bed. His eyes were still bulging from the shock and pain he went through. Theo lightly skipped over to pick up the torn off head while still wearing a smile. He turned back to face Noiz while holding the head to his chest. Theo gave Noiz little shrug.

"I wanted to make him look prettier, but alas, you can't make something that could never be anything but **dull** and **disgusting** pretty. Funny how that works out, right?"

Noiz seemed frozen in place. Theo absentmindedly wondered whether or not the other had even blinked since he first turned on the lights. Theo pouted. Why was his big brother so quiet? Shouldn't he be happy that Theo had managed to single handedly take out that **piece of trash**? Finally, it seemed like Noiz had snapped out of his daze, because he raised a shaky hand to rub at his eyes almost as if that would get rid of the scene before him. When Noiz pulled his hands away again, he continued to stare in silence. Ah, no, Theo noticed. He wasn't staring at nowhere in particular or even at Theo himself. No.

_He was staring at __**Aoba**_ _still._

Suddenly, it was like something inside of Theo snapped completely in half. His nails began to dig into Aoba's face, leaving scratch marks and causing more blood to slowly drip out of the disconnected head. His smile dropped completely and left only snarl behind on his face. Theo held the head closer to his chest.

"Why, Big Brother? Why is it that even now you only look at _**him**_?!"

Theo's words went from a quiet mumble to a high pitched shriek towards the end. He dropped Aoba's head. The sound of it rolling towards Noiz's feet seemed louder than it should be. Noiz watched it the whole time. Before the blond could even think about picking it up, Theo stepped forward with a smile that was far too wide to even begin to be considered to belong to someone with a stable mind. Theo's eyes were wide and had a strange glazed look about them.

" Hey, Big Brother~! What if I took you away from him? Far, far away! And then I can show you why you should love **me** and not **him**."

Theo stepped forward again. Noiz reflexively took a step back, making Theo frown.

"Hey big brother. Why are you backing away from me? You love me, right? We're meant to be together, **right**?"

Noiz was watching him carefully. He raised up both of his hands in a hopefully nonviolent position. They weren't going to get anywhere if Theo thought him a threat and attacked him out of confusion. Theo was obviously confused right now. There was no way he would...would...do _that_ do Aoba if he wasn't. That wasn't the Theo he knew. The Theo he knew was fine with everyone and was a complete prince.

Noiz refused to remember that flash of _something else_ in Theo's eyes when Noiz told him about his and Aoba's engagement.

No. That had nothing to do with _this_.

If Noiz could somehow talk Theo down, then maybe they could talk this out and get Theo help. Internally steadying himself, Noiz began walking forward towards his younger brother, hands still in the air.

"Theo. I know you're very confused right now, but there are people who can help you. You don't have to be like this."

Theo blinked before smiling widely. This was more like it. Noiz should be paying attention to **him**. That was how it always should be.

Ah, but, Noiz wanted to help him? What was that supposed to mean? And why would people be helping him? Theo froze. What if those people who were supposed to be helping him took him **away** from Noiz? Theo couldn't live with that, no no n**o nono no nono nonnonnonnono.**

_But what if instead he took Noiz away to show how much he loved him?_

That was perfect! He could show Noiz that he was the **only** one for him! Finally, Noiz would know how much he really **loved** him! Not only that, but Theo could make sure that Noiz never looked at anyone but Theo again! **What could be better?**

Theo smiled softly at Noiz. Noiz froze. It was like all traces of whatever had taken control of Theo before had disappeared. Theo chuckled lightly and began walking towards Noiz. Noiz watched the other silently as he approached him. Theo didn't seem to have anything under his sleeve, but Noiz still stood on guard just in case. It didn't make sense for Theo to suddenly change back to his regular self like that...

"We will be together **forever**, big brother!"

And then a flash a black overtook Noiz's vision.

The last thing he saw though… Noiz isn't sure he will ever forget it.

The sight of your younger brother covered in blood with a smile that would easily fit a beast was not one that would be easy to forget.

* * *

><p>When Noiz woke up, all he saw was darkness. He tensed up immediately. Not because of the darkness, no. He could deal with that part.<p>

But what made Noiz feel like he was going to puke was the fact that _he was in the room his parent's locked him in as a child._

The door he loathed opened to reveal his brother behind it. When he saw Noiz awake, Theo's eyes brightened. He chirped happily.

"Ah, big brother! You're awake!"

Theo paused, his smile turning into more of a pout.

"But now your punishment begins, so I can't see you for a while."

Almost immediately, the smile was back on the younger's face.

"So be sure to realize what you did and apologize quickly, kay?"

And with that said, Theo slowly closed the door, leaving Noiz in complete and utter darkness once more.


End file.
